kpop_fanon_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Major II: Sapphire
Major II: Sapphire is the second studio album by EMERGE. It was released on September 10, 2018. It contains a total of 20 tracks, split between disc 1 and disc 2. Track 3 on disc 1 "PROMISE" is the lead song of the album. Later on, all 9 solos were released on a bonus track titled MEMORIES. Each solo also had an MV release as part of the teasers for this album. Tracklist Disc 1 Tracklist # "Intro: Blue Happiness" - 4:00 # "Daleun Jjog (다른 쪽: Other side) - 3:50 (Eunjin Solo) # "PROMISE" - 4:00 # "Cascade" - 3:25 (Eden Solo) # "Our Song" - 3:25 (Yuho and Jaeseop Duet) # "Dust" - 3:40 (Yuho Solo) # "The Miracle" - 3:50 # "Sintag (신탁: Oracle) - 3:00 (Heejin Solo) # "Morning Glory" - 3:50 (Yuho, Eunjin, Jaeseop, Yubin, Heejin) # "The Prayer" - 4:00 (Jaeseop Solo) Disc 2 Tracklist # "Maedows" - 3:15 (T.K Solo) # "Doegamgi (되감기: Rewinding) - 3:10 (Helio and Heejin Duet) # "Chase" - 3:10 (Sette Solo) # "Summertime Forgotten" - 3:28 (T.K, Skylar, Sette, Helio) # "Saeloun nalui Saebyeog (새로운 날의 새벽: Dawn of a new day) - 4:00 (Helio Solo) # "With Ease" - 3:10 # "Saeloun bicheulo Deuleoseoda (새로운 빛으로 들어서다: Step into the new light)" - 3:40 (Skylar Solo) # "departure..." - 4:00 # "CYPHER: BLUE" - 3:44 (T.K, Eunjin, Skylar, Sette, Eden) # "Outro: End of Major II" - 4:00 Bonus Track: Memories # "Daleun Jjog (다른 쪽: Other side) - 3:50 (Eunjin Solo) # "Cascade" - 3:25 (Eden Solo) # "Dust" - 3:40 (Yuho Solo) # "Sintag (신탁: Oracle) -3:00 (Heejin Solo) # "The Prayer" - 4:00 (Jaeseop Solo) # "Maedows" - 3:15 (T.K Solo) # "Chase" - 3:10 (Sette Solo) # "Saeloun nalui Saebyeog (새로운 날의 새벽: Dawn of a new day) - 4:00 (Helio Solo) # "Saeloun bicheulo Deuleoseoda (새로운 빛으로 들어서다: Step into the new light)" - 3:40 (Skylar Solo) Trivia * Each solo MV was part of a bigger story that was connected to the MV "PROMISE". * This album has the least amount of group song. The majority of the song are solos, duets and unit songs. * This is the first album in which all the members participated in producing or writing. * "Saeloun nalui Saebyeog" and "Saeloun bicheulo Deuleoseoda" were actually supposed to be one song and a duet between Eunwoo and Seunghyun, but they decided to split it and it became their solos. * The credits for Disc 1 are as follows: ** Choi Seungwoo, Kim Eunjin, Son Jaeseop, Joo Yubin wrote and composed their solos. Heejin had only written his solo while Jiheon composed it. ** Choi Seungwoo, Kim Eunjin, Son Jaeseop, Joo Yubin, and Choi Heejin all co-wrote and composed track 9. ** Choi Seungwoo and Son Jaeseop wrote and composed track 5. ** Kim Jiheon wrote and composed tracks 1, 3 and 7. * The credits for Disc 2 are as follows: ** Kim Jiheon, Park Eunwoo, and Kim Seunghyun all wrote and composed their solos. Kwon taeseon had only written his solo while Jiheon had composed it. ** Kwon Taeseon, Kim Seunghyun, Kim Jiheon and Park Eunwoo all co-wrote and composed track 4. ** Kwon Taeseon, Kim Eunjin, Kim Seunghyun, Kim Jiheon and Joo Yubin all co-wrote and composed track 9. ** Kim Seunghyun composed track 2. ** Son Jaeseop wrote and composed track 8. ** Kim Jiheon wrote and composed track 6 and 10. ** Park Eunwoo wrote track 2. * The centers for Disc 1 are as follows: ** The center for "PROMISE" is Park Eunwoo. ** The center for "The Miracle" is Son Jaeseop. ** The center for "Morning Glory" is Choi Seungwoo. * The centers for Disc 2 are as follows: ** The center for "Summertime Forgotten" is Park Eunwoo. ** The center for "With Ease" is Kim Seunghyun. ** The center for "departure..." is Park Eunwoo. ** The center for "CYPHER: BLUE" is Joo Yubin. Category:Blair Ent. Category:EMERGE Category:2018 Releases Category:Studio Albums